


I Have No Mouth, and I Must Kiss（草稿）

by ShubN



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, R18g, 严重OOC, 伤口play, 少量bg床戏描写, 暴力, 本文还是草稿, 机灵X守护者, 病态, 血腥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShubN/pseuds/ShubN
Summary: 机灵的心因为独占欲而扭曲。
Relationships: Ghost/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 3





	I Have No Mouth, and I Must Kiss（草稿）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本文还是草稿，一股脑写下来的，什么语法错误错词啥的都没管。内含暴力、血腥的描写，伤口play，bg床戏描写提及，严重ooc，有对机灵角色性格的严重歪曲。  
> 末尾有圣人14、奥西里斯等人打酱油，我对他们的角色性格理解不深，如果有ooc请轻拍。  
> 之所以还是草稿就发出来，是因为我不确定以后还会继续完成这个草稿。  
> 妈耶！年四居然发了好多噶殿机灵的糖，我tm必定完成——  
> 如果你不确定自己能接受，强烈建议不要继续看。

一开始是人工智能失效保险，那个坠落移民飞船上的AI，当时它还没太放在心上。然后是萨吉拉，她就过分了，一声招呼不打就占据了它的身体，用它的身体与它的守护者冒险。再然后是黑暗，这是它的错，它过于弱小，没有能与之抗衡的力量，黑暗直接占据了它，用它的声音诱惑它的守护者叛离光能。  
我的！机灵几乎要喊出声，在每一个人面前强调一遍。他是我的守护者！但人们只会讥笑它，调侃它，并不把它的独占欲当一回事。它的嫉妒，它的不满，在无人知晓的内心深处渐渐扭曲。机灵当然没有人类的感官，它只能去揣摩、想象。相爱之人会做什么？观摩黄金时代的黄片后似懂非懂，把守护者受伤时的呻吟、喘息、颤抖，因为疼痛而引发的多巴胺分泌与簧片里的表演混淆，这就是爱。每次在守护者战斗受伤时，机灵便默默地用亵渎的眼神注视着他。把这作为想象中的爱。我的守护者，只我一人的守护者，我灵魂的伴侣，他的呻吟喘息颤抖一切都是我独享的。疼痛就是快感，折磨就是爱。  
机灵不需要等守护者完全断气就可以拉他起来复活，在到达一个“点”后就可以直接光能重生，虽然无法具体指出背后的机制，每个机灵本能地知道如何去做，本能地知道那个“点”在哪。但是机灵故意向守护者隐瞒了，热衷于从守护者受伤的反应中获得满足的它，每次都刻意延缓复活时机，为了多看几眼守护者的挣扎。  
当然，这么做不是没有风险的，有几次，在和别的守护者共同作战时，它也被其他机灵怀疑过，但是都被它敷衍过去了。（一次水星本，萨吉拉带着几分怀疑的目光看着它“其实……你可以更早把他复活起来的吧？”“我当然知道什么时候可以复活，每个机灵天生就知道，不是吗？（策略：一个化防御为攻击的反问）他是我的守护者，我的！照顾他是我的工作，不是你的。”（策略：然后把话题引回到争风吃醋上，就像过去那样，就像过去那样。语气和动作和平时相比会不会夸张了一些？萨吉拉会从这种过分的夸张中察觉到什么吗？还是糊弄过去了？）萨吉拉半信半疑地离开了（它发现异样了吗？会告诉奥西里斯吗？如果被奥西里斯发现……机灵打了个寒颤，并努力忽视掉这种可能性））  
这一次，在月球的坑道中，落单的守护者被邪魔族大军淹没了，他一直在努力奋战，战至弹尽粮绝，成片的邪魔族被他击杀，然而他也被最后一只邪魔族骑士的斧刃砍翻在地。机灵躲在安全的地方，像往常一样享受着不可告人的愉悦，准备在守护者死后将他复活，就像过去一样。但是守护者，它勇敢而足智多谋的守护者，即使在那样的重伤之下仍旧想出了一条诡计，反杀了邪魔族骑士。现在，月球冰冷漆黑的坑道中只剩下他一个活物了。  
暂时安全了，于是机灵从黑暗中显身，悬浮在他的守护者面前，照亮起一小片角落。守护者的情况非常糟糕，他趴倒在地，邪魔族骑士的斧刃砍在他脊背上，却没有完全拦腰砍断，造成的伤势不足以立刻使其毙命，但死亡毫无疑问只是时间的问题。守护者战至弹尽粮绝，疼痛令他无法集中精神用光能凝聚出哪怕一片薄刃。守护者在痛苦中颤抖，机灵不知不觉看得入迷了。不，快回过神，过久的沉默会令人起疑。机灵赶紧做出忧心忡忡地样子上下扫描起守护者，好在守护者的思绪完全被肉体的痛苦占据，并没有起疑。扫描其实只是毫无意义的拖延时间，不需要装模作样的扫描单凭肉眼便可认清现状。没有敌人，没有援军，没有弹药，甚至无法用光能凝聚出刀刃，身负致死重伤的守护者只是在痛苦中等待死亡的到来而已。当然之后，他会完好无损地沐浴在光能中重生，只要到达那个“点”就可以了。机灵装模作样地细致地扫描着守护者。  
然后它听到了一个声音，一开始它还没反应过来，因为那声音十分微弱，接着，为了让它听清楚，那个声音又重复了一遍，这次比先前稍微大声了一点。  
“……求求你。”  
它的守护者看着它，眼眸里水汽弥漫，那是因为疼痛，出于生理反应而激出的眼泪，眼眸含泪的守护者用同样由于疼痛而颤抖的双唇向它乞求。  
这一幕，忽然和它先前用冷静审慎的目光反复分析过的黄金时代的簧片里的一幕重合了。那段影像，因为年代久远而有音画上的失真、噪点，其中演员的演技也堪称拙劣。演技拙劣的女人大声浪叫着骑在一个男人身上，男人在底下耸动着，不断将胯部向上顶，他们的动作剧烈，表情夸张，叫声刺耳。  
“啊！啊！哦——哦——”  
“哦——就是那里，给我、给我——”  
（真奇怪，他们明明是人类并有着正常的感官系统，为什么要扮演呢？扮演的前提是虚假、不存在，就比如——）  
然后就是它印象最深的一幕，男人的动作越发剧烈，女人赤裸的皮肤蒙上一层细汗，整条后背脊柱在快感中反弓，腰肢扭动。此时，镜头给了女人的面部表情一个特写，女人的双眼因为生理性的泪水朦朦胧胧，在快感中失神地看向镜头背后无限远的方位，蠕动的双唇低语着吐露出那几个字。  
“求求你——”

“……求求你。”  
它的守护者，双眼（因为疼痛）泪水盈盈，那片双唇（因为疼痛）细细颤抖。  
“帮帮我吧……”

机灵一阵战栗。

这不对。它并非没有质疑过自己，打从一开始，就有一个细小的声音在表示反对。这样不对，这是错误的。但是，哪里出错了呢？它仔细进行过几次自我扫描，深入自己的内部空间，那是一个空荡荡的空间，里面没有血肉脏器，没有电子元件，没有机械部件，没有任何物质。里面只有纯粹的光能。是的，光能，充斥光能。它就是这样纯粹的存在，装饰性、保护性、无功能性的机械外壳下，一团纯粹的光能，如此而已。光能之所行难道不就是正确的、向善的吗？它听说过背离光能，走向堕落的守护者，但是背离光能的机灵？它即是光，光又如何背离光？  
但是这样做不对。  
它满意地结束自我扫描，决定忽略那细小的声音。

它的守护者看向它，乞求着解放，目光因疼痛失去焦点。只一瞬间，它便明白了他的所求，谁叫他们是灵魂连接的伴侣呢？  
“好吧……”机灵旋转着机壳，做一副不情不愿的样子，“我会尽量快点。”  
谎言。  
它飞到守护者后背，在那处邪魔族斧刃劈开的创口边，仔细观察了片刻。它首先把悬浮的机壳尽可能的收束，减小整体体积，然后用机壳的一处尖端试探性地插入血肉模糊的体腔创口中。机壳接触创口的那一下，守护者便发出了一声压抑过的呻吟。机壳继续深入，缓缓地破开粘连在一起、暂时闭合的创口，鲜红的血液立刻带着暗红色的血凝块涌出来，染红了它白净的外壳，然后它慢慢地旋转尖端、左右摆动，扩张伤口，守护者的呻吟中带上了呜咽。  
“快一点。”守护者的手指因为剧痛痉挛，在地面上留下深深的抓痕，眼前也一阵阵地发黑。但是这不够，这还不够。机灵对守护者的身体了如指掌，深知他的极限在哪，也知道这还不足以让他投奔那无知无觉的、备受祝福的、暂时性的黑暗中。

“快一点！喔，再快一点！”女人晃动着腰肢，大声浪叫。

最后一次扩张，确认那处被打开的创口已经有足够容纳的宽度后，它以那个已经埋入体腔内的机壳尖端为着力点，缓慢地推进，直至全部没入守护者体内，温暖湿润、热气蒸腾的内脏立刻拥抱住它。现在，它完完全全进入了他。  
其实它大可不必费如此周张，即便沦落到这样的地步，也有远比这更迅捷的办法结束守护者的痛苦，但是它并没有那么做，并没有选择那么做。这是不对的。那个细小的声音在说。这有什么不对呢？它心满意足地感受着热乎乎的内脏在四面八方包绕住它。它是个强行闯入的异物，这里本没有容纳它的空间，所以那些内脏拥挤它，推挤它，在它缓慢的挪动，为自己开辟出一条通道时从四面八方涌来，紧紧贴合住它，火热地拥抱住它。它愉悦地读取机壳上的压强变化。守护者的唔咽中带上了哭腔，机灵因为兴奋战栗起来。这是头一次，他因为它的直接动作而颤抖、呻吟、呜咽，之前它只能假借第三者之手去想象。它满心欢愉地继续行进，机壳的突起不时触碰到一些敏感的神经丛，每当这时守护者就会发出一声越发微弱的吃痛的低呼。它小心翼翼地拿捏动作的分寸，使他不至于立刻因为疼痛或者创伤陷入无意识的黑暗，尽可能的延长这段旅程。  
但是终点还是到来了，它在腹主动脉处停留下来，留恋地贴上去，感受着温热的搏动。这时，它感受到了一道目光，不如说那道目光一直在那里。喔，它想，是萨瓦图恩。这没什么大不了的，萨瓦图恩之眼无处不在，无所不视，它早就习以为常了。不过这次，它能感觉到她在讥笑。也许吧？但是这没什么值得在意的，她要看便让她看吧。所以这是不对的。细小的声音坚持说到，它继续无视。  
然后它旋转机壳，切断动脉，热腾腾的动脉血立刻喷涌而出。备受煎熬的守护者的瞳孔涣散了，黑暗在视野边缘涌现，在彻底失去意识之前，守护者叹息着向他的机灵道谢。  
接下来，就是不值一提的重生，守护者沐浴在它的光能中复活，浑身上下没有一处伤痕，完美无瑕。它也借此机会用光能为自己重塑了一副机壳，焕然一新。就好像什么也没发生过一样。

它施施然飘到重生的守护者面前，正准备开口说点什么，忽然之间一股冲力从背后击中了它，然后光能被抽离了，它清晰地感觉到光能在飞快地从它身上流失。守护者惊讶地看着它的背后。不不不——  
它还没来得及尖叫，便失去了意识。然后是黑暗黑暗黑暗黑暗……

……

“嗨，小家伙，没事了。”  
视野恢复。机灵眨眨眼，晃晃悠悠地飘起来，温暖的光能持续不断缓慢地涌入它体内，它感觉到力量也随之恢复。周围的事物慢慢清晰起来，接着它认出这里是高塔的机库。  
它环视四周，它先前躺的地方是一个桌面，桌子周围站着圣人14、奥西里斯等人，萨吉拉飘在离它最近的地方，正在给它做扫描。  
“好了，我想已经没问题了。”扫描完成后，萨吉拉立刻飘回到奥西里斯身边，后者正端详着一个用镊子夹着的黑色碎块。  
所以，这就是他们认为发生的事情。  
一个来历不明的碎块——可能是邪魔族武器的碎片——在战斗中溅射入机壳的间隙中，在这段时间里反复不断地在机灵身上剐蹭出刻痕，而这碎片的刻痕显然带有某种邪恶腐化的能量——  
机灵缩起机壳，因为内心的扭曲病态被公之于众而不安、羞愧，无地自容。  
“所以你会反应迟钝。”  
萨吉拉总结道。  
“……啊？”  
机灵眨眨眼。  
“所以你反应变得迟钝，光能利用效率下降，行动迟缓，连重生都那么慢。”萨吉拉连珠带炮地说道，“这可是我注意到的，感谢我吧！”  
奥西里斯咳嗽几声，“萨吉拉告诉我后，我们暗中对你进行了跟踪调查，最后在你身上探测到了可疑的能量，虽然能量微弱，从目前来看除了使你变得迟缓以外并没有什么其他的影响。但在当时谁知道呢？或许你被腐蚀？或许你们都被腐蚀了？所以保险起见，我们决定将让我的故友把你……捕捉回来。”  
“那可真是一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，”圣人14叉腰而立，语气中充满怀念，“我费了好大一番功夫才把事情的来龙去脉解释给他听。”  
奥西里斯叹了口气，“你们就非得打成那样吗？”  
“哈！那可真是一记有力的头槌！”  
“我没在说这个。”

圣人14当时显然没有看到之前的那幕，否则他们不会得出这样的结论。所以事情就是这样了吗？机灵想起一个古老的童话故事，是一个在黄金时代之前就流行着的童话故事，实际上记载那个故事的书本当时就在那卷黄金时代的黄片边上。黄片和童话，挺怪异的组合，不是吗？那个故事里，男孩的眼中进了一片碎片，那是魔鬼镜子的碎片，男孩因此变得冰冷、刻薄、无情。故事的最后，男孩眼中的碎片被眼泪冲刷出来，于是他变回来了原来的模样，回到了幸福、快乐的生活中。

“哦！对了！小家伙。”圣人14突然想起什么，他捧起还深陷在自己思绪中的机灵，“你一定等不急了，他也是。”  
“奥西里斯？”他用目光询问术士。  
奥西里斯点点头，“我觉得没问题了。”  
“来，慢一点，你的光能还没完全恢复。”圣人14手捧着机灵转过身，然后它便看到几米之外，他的守护者大步流星地冲过来。

这就是全部的真相，那强烈的嫉妒与独占欲以及由此引发的扭曲的、病态的、错位的感知和行为只不过是邪恶碎片的作用。现在，魔鬼的镜片消失了，一切都将回到到正轨。  
是这样吗？一个小小的声音问道。

守护者小心翼翼地接过机灵，双手捧着它，就像捧着一件珍贵易碎的玻璃制品一样，脸上的焦虑关切之情溢于言表。  
真奇妙。这让它想起在俄罗斯发射基地里第一次与他相见时的场景，只不过现在两人的立场掉换过来，它才是晃晃悠悠、懵懵懂懂地从黑暗里苏醒过来的那个。当时它说了什么来着？  
我是机灵，更重要的，我是你的机灵。

它重新执行了一遍自我扫描，在没有碎片的干扰后，扫描进行得很快，很彻底。在内部充斥着光能的空间里，它确实发现了某种东西。某种无法定义，并显然对于那些错误负有责任的东西。对于这样的结果，它很满意。


End file.
